


[战山为王]一个人一座城-情人节番外

by Shelly_1810



Category: zsww
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_1810/pseuds/Shelly_1810
Kudos: 5





	[战山为王]一个人一座城-情人节番外

番外01  
阳光透着落地窗帘洒落在床上，肖战瞇着眼偏头看向身旁的小奶狮，心想着那人明明年满30，还偏像个小宝宝一样，踢被子，睡得不安生，还撩起半身的小背心，露出奶白色的小肚肚。  
爱踢被子的习惯怕是一辈子也改不了，不过他乐意接受，换个思维想，此刻的小奶狮很安心也很幸福。  
一博翻了个身，不知是梦到什么好梦，圆嘟嘟的小嘴微微开合，虽然奶膘消了不少，但萌感丝毫不减，肖战面带笑意小心翼翼地掖被子，只见那小奶狮蹙起眉半睁着眼，悄悄伸出小爪子，一拉到自己的手便往嘴里送，舔没几下还狠狠地咬一口，疼也没办法，自己宠的得多担待些。  
「宝宝，再睡会吗？」  
「抱我起来...」一博敞开手臂还嘟着嘴，丝毫没对这声“宝宝”做任何反应，若是平时，他肯定会为此说上几句，肖战狐疑地看着他： 「你还没...」  
两人四目相对，相顾无言，了然于心，一博环住肖战的脖子，双脚直直勾在他的腰侧，两人额头贴额头，暧昧的说道： 「还没什么？」  
「没什么，有什么想吃的吗？给你做去。」  
「不知道呢~」对着肖战露出一抹极具青春感的甜美烂漫笑容。  
「好，乖，先去洗漱~」  
「这是嫌我了？」一博憋住笑故作夸张地睁大双眼，一脸震惊。  
「知道王老师演技极佳~乖~先去洗洗~」  
「嘿嘿~没肖老师厉害，分分钟钟带人入戏~」  
「不不不，没王老师厉害，王老师特别好，特别棒！」  
「才没有咧，肖老师人好，性格好，特别帅，特别好！」语毕，还特别在爱人脸颊轻啄几下。  
「一大早的，别闹腾。」轻轻地拍了下奶狮圆润紧致的臀部以示惩戒「不想下床了？」语毕，将人送到洗手间门口。  
「宝宝乖，我去做早餐，要是饿到你，我可心疼的。」  
一博低声嘟囔着「你现在不就饿到我了...」  
肖战听到却笑而不语，温柔地把他放下，顺手撸了几把小奶狮的头便走，留下一博委屈巴巴地望着他的背影。  
「老男人！臭狐狸！」  
一博心想着：都已经这么主动了，这反应不应当啊！  
边想着还掀开背心上缘，朝内看了下  
：身材没走样啊~到底是我没魅力，还是他不行？！  
**【肖战：等下让你知道我行不行~：）】**  
**【王一博：你大爷的，你行，你最行！】**  
洗漱完，小奶狮悄咪咪朝厨房前进，趁着肖战忙着将煎蛋推入盘中，一时不备，将人连锅带盘逼到墙角，双手还不安分地伸进上衣里，有意无意的挑逗，四处点火，还未待肖战反应过来，便撬开他唇齿，彼此舌尖缓缓相触，而后相迭、交缠，在一博横扫爱人口腔后，更与其交缠、吸吮，争抢着对方的氧气，但在不知不觉中，还是被肖战抢回主导权，从热情拥吻转而温柔情深，随着交缠声渐大，一博的脸颊越来越红，喘息声也越来越忍不住，肖战徐徐退出，满脸宠溺地看着爱人，看他不经意流下闪亮亮的津液，还不自主地张嘴盛了过去，在他耳边吞了下去，低声说道 ：「王皮皮，乖，吃点东西，怕你胃疼，哥哥先去冲澡。」  
「喂我...难受...」一博搂紧肖战的腰，埋进颈窝里，耳尖泛红微微低头说道。 「先让哥哥放下东西好不好？」 一博无声地挪了挪身躯，让肖战更顺利放下锅子和餐盘。 肖战放下后，一手搂着一博的细腰，缓缓蹲下沿路亲吻，一手解了爱人的裤扣及拉链。  
突然一博撩起肖战的下巴，认真地注视说道： 「我要你，全部...我也不想你难受...」  
「好。」 肖战双手搂着将一博轻放在洗手台旁，又轻咬住背心下摆缓缓挑起，把头埋进一博的腹部，以舌尖挑逗着肚脐眼。  
一博也没闲着，心急地褪去下身衣物再抚着肖战的颈窝牵引他上移，肖战微微仰头露出一抹邪魅的微笑，松开下襬，双手从背心袖口探进去，拇指在乳晕若有似无地画圈挑逗，时不时含住吸吮。  
「唔...啊...」  
一博在一次次酥麻的刺激下，花柱挺立，柱头流出花液，囊袋伴着呻吟来回晃动，蜜穴开合间，蜜汁溢出，腿根泛红，腿脚大开，倚在墙边，上身一片潮红，俏丽的花尖透着背心更是诱惑，仰头张着小嘴喘息，嘴角津液闪亮如钻，双眼朦胧，眼角泛泪。  
肖战忍不住在他耳畔叹息道：「Venus!在我的心中你是最美的，对自己多点自信好吗?宝宝～」  
听到这句后一博理智完全断了线，伸手隔着裤子来回摩擦肖战的巨物，使原本肖战就胀得难受，连忙退去下身束缚，青紫色的巨物猛然弹出，肖战站挺朝一博蜜穴稍稍探滑入，来回摩擦敏感点。  
「唔...啊... 啊～」一博的呻吟声渐渐失去控制，越来越大声。  
肖战穿过一博腿根，扶住一博的腰，徐徐地深深地抽插。  
「宝宝乖，自己抓好大腿～」语毕，肖战一手揽住一博腰背，一手垫在他头后，然后渐渐增快，鼠蹊部撞击臀部的声音逐渐被水声所掩盖，空气弥漫着浓浓的腥甜味。  
「唔...啊... 啊～」一博扛不住情欲射在肖战的衬衫上  
「战...哥...战哥...我...爱你...啊～」  
「宝贝，我也爱你。」  
又经几次猛烈撞击后两人同时射了，一博也失去了意识，肖战堵着穴口，紧紧抱住他走向浴室。

轻轻地把他固定在浴缸上「啵。」缓缓退出的暧昧声再加上爱人下身混浊一片的视觉冲击，肖战又硬了，他无奈地摇摇头，放了温水将人平平稳稳地放进去，仔细清洁，又在他眼角落下一吻，匆匆地扯了条浴巾把人包裹起送回房里，又速速返回浴室，回想着他心中的Venus又是一阵发泄。

一博再次睁眼时天已经黑了，房里留了盏夜灯，一博准备爬起的那瞬间，强烈的疼痛感潮他袭来，他捂住腹部咬紧牙硬是没喊出声，只是突然想起今早发生的事，羞耻感立即爬在心上：肖战会不会以为我体力变差了吧?  
他听到门锁被旋开的声音，连思考都没思考果断钻回被窝。  
「我煮了些粥，吃点再睡。」肖战端着一碗粥坐在床边。  
「我...嘶!」一博蜷曲着身躯忍不住叫了一声。  
「胃疼了?谁让你不听话。」肖战放下粥，一手将人捞起，一手捂在他的腹部缓缓轻揉。  
「这是我们婚后第一次的情人节...」  
肖战见人一张小脸皱巴巴的，心疼地哄着：「宝宝乖，不难过，今天哥哥特开心～」  
「你开心，我可不开心，我疼，哪里都疼...」  
「好好好，都是哥哥的错，下次不这样，乖嘛，不哭...」  
「不行!下次还得这样!」  
「好好好，吃点粥～」肖战又幸福又无奈地笑着：这小祖宗，好吧，我宠的～


End file.
